Promesas Incumplidas
by LackyChan
Summary: "Wilson por favor… - La voz se le quebraba y el nudo en su garganta junto con la fuerte presión en su pecho se intensificaban. – No me dejes… Prometiste que no lo harías."


**Hola!~ Bueno, la verdad que esto quedo muchísimo más largo de lo que esperaba... Creo que es lo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora xD** **Espero les guste! Y si es así me dejen un rew~**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje**

* * *

**Promesas Incumplidas**

Era un día como cualquier otro. Entrada la tarde otoñal, un ligero frío recorría las calles y en aquel sector del hospital ya no transitaba tanta gente como en la mañana. Solo los ocasionales doctores y enfermeras que pasaban de acá hacia allá. House y Wilson se encontraban en la oficina en la que el equipo medico del primero realizaban los diagnósticos diferenciales. Charlaban y pasaban el rato en compañía del otro.

Cualquiera que los viera juntos diría que solo son dos muy buenos amigos pasando el rato juntos. Pero se equivocaría, porque ellos dos no eran simplemente amigos. La relación que había llegado a entablar iba más allá.

- Ya House, en verdad lo digo, deja de hacer molestar tanto a todos. No sabes con que loco te puedes meter.

- Esta bien mami. – El mayor bromeaba y ambos se echaban a reír sin miramientos.

Chase, Taub y el resto estaban terminando de dar de alta al último paciente del caso ya resuelto y Foreman se encontraba con ellos. Ya se hacía tarde y después de aquello cada uno se iría a casa o al menos aquellos que no tuvieran el turno nocturno en urgencias.

Nadie había puesto especial atención en el sujeto que merodeaba por aquellos pasillos, después de todo mucha gente de diversas edades, aspectos y profesiones merodeaban aquel lugar constantemente todos los días de la semanas. Ya sea porque estuviesen enfermos o vinieran a visitar a alguien enfermo. Nadie le puso atención hasta que ya era tarde.

- ¿Quién de ustedes es House? – Aquel sujeto que rondaba entre los treinta años ingreso a la sala donde estaban los otros dos, adentrándose sin esperar respuesta. Colocándose entre ambos.

House volteo a ver al recién llegado y enarco una ceja. – ¿Quién lo busca?

- No estas respondiendo a mi pregunta – El sujeto no parecía muy paciente. - ¿Quién de ustedes dos es Gregory House? Y no me lo hagan volver a preguntar.

Wilson recordó de inmediato lo que había ocurrido algunos años atrás. Un sujeto, el marido de una paciente de House a la cual lograros salvar pero que aun así se suicido, apareció y le disparo al nefrólogo, culpándolo por la muerte de su mujer. Desde entonces el castaño había decidido ser más cauto con ello y por eso si alguien extraño aparecía preguntaba por House, el se interpondría, evitando que algo le volviera a ocurrir. Dio un paso hacia delante con seguridad. – Yo soy House. –

Este hombre, al igual que el de años atrás, saco un arma y le apunto a Wilson, dándole dos disparos a sangre fría sin siquiera dudarlo. Tanto el como House se quedaron en shock. El oncólogo bajo la vista a su abdomen con terror, llevando una de sus manos hasta la herida, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y luego de costado. House reacciono al escuchar el ruido sordo del choque del más joven contra el piso y tomo rápidamente su bastón, golpeando al sujeto en la mano haciéndolo tirar el arma. Se le abalanzo enzima acorralándolo contra el ventanal de la sala, interponiendo su bastón entre ambos.

- Más te vale me des una buena razón para que no te mate en este mismo instante. – Sus palabras irradiaban furia, más de la que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar.

El hombre río un poco ahogado por la presión del bastón de House sobre su garganta y le hablo con sorna directo a la cara. – Si te entretienes conmigo tu amiguito va a morir. – Esbozo media sonrisa sádicamente acompañada de una mirada perdida y desafiante.

El mayor giro su cabeza para divisar a su compañero y se aterro al verlo inerte en el suelo, junto a un charco de sangre que se extendía de a poco sobre la alfombra del lugar. Volvió a girar la vista al causante de aquella situación y le propino un duro golpe con su derecha sobre la quijada, haciéndolo tambalear, pero no caer. Se aparto del sujeto, yendo en dirección a Wilson. Lo cual aprovecho el otro para salir corriendo del lugar.

Se arrodillo junto al castaño sin importarle el dolor de su pierna porque había un dolor más fuerte oprimiendo su pecho que lo remplazaba. Lo volteo para que quedara boca arriba y lo recargo en sus rodillas, colocando la cabeza del otro sobre su pecho. "Vamos, vamos, esto no puede estar pasando, por favor Wilson…" Los pensamientos se aglomeraban y golpeaban rápidamente su cerebro mientras trataba de determinar que tan grabe eran las heridas.

- Wilson, Wilson! Vamos respóndeme! – Lo sacudió un poco para que le diera indicios de estar conciente. Observo la herida en la zona baja del estomago, estaba sangrando demasiado y tenía otra más al centro del mismo, de seguro habría perforado el órgano. "Maldición! Esto no es bueno" Las heridas no daban un buen panorama y que no reaccionara, mucho menos. Volteo el rostro en busca de alguien pero no veía a nadie - ¡AYUDA! – Grito como jamás había gritado antes y mucho menos exclamando tal palabra, pero era la persona más importante para el la que corría peligro, y ameritaba cualquier cosa. – Por favor Wilson... Vamos reacciona... No me hagas esto! – Se doblo más en si, inclinándose sobre el otro, aforrándolo con más fuerza mientras temblaba levemente. – Por favor… - Su respiración se hizo pesada, le costaba respirar con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y la apresaba. El corazón le latía desbocado por el miedo y el pánico que le había entrado ante la posibilidad de perder al menor. – Wilson… - Lo volveos a llamar, con la voz ya quebrada y temblorosa.

- …Ho- House… - El castaño susurro el nombre del otro con dificultad y abrió los ojos con pesadez. El dolor era muy grande y le dificultaba hablar. Sin poder evitarlo lanzo un gemido de dolor.

- Wilson! – Lo aparto levemente de sí y lo vio directamente a los ojos, con suma preocupación y dolor.

- House yo… - Al oncólogo le dolía más ver al mayor así que las heridas de bala. Comenzaba a sentir el cansancio extremo de su cuerpo por la gran perdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo, sin contar los daños internos en su cuerpo.

- NO! No hables. No.. – Se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar y mantener la compostura a sabiendas de que no había vuelta atrás para el otro, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo aun.

Wilson negó con la cabeza como pudo y volvió a hablar, pero más bajo, estaba quedándose sin las fuerzas que necesitaba – Lo siento… - House comenzó a negar con su cabeza reiteradas veces con la expresión más afligida que Wilson jamás le halla visto. Levanto con dificultad una de sus manos y la llevo a la mejilla del otro, acariciándola levemente con el pulgar. El nefrólogo hizo lo mismo con una de sus manos para mantener la del otro en alto, junto a su rostro. – Wilson por favor… - La voz se le quebraba y el nudo en su garganta junto con la fuerte presión en su pecho se intensificaban. – No me dejes… Prometiste que no lo harías. - Era inevitable lo que iba a ocurrir, lo sabía, su cerebro se lo estaba gritando lo más fuerte que podía pero el no quería escucharlo.

- En verdad… lo siento House – Poco a poco su cuerpo perdía el calor y su mirada se volvía fría. Costaba cada vez más trabajo hacer salir las palabras y el ver al otro hombre que lo sujetaba fuertemente intentando que su vida no se desvaneciera no ayudaba en mucho. Wilson ya no estaba seguro de que le estaba causando más dolor, si las heridas o el ver el dolor que estaba sintiendo el otro reflejado en su rostro. Porque le dolía verlo sufrir y más ahora que sabía que no estaría ahí para ayudarlo a sobrellevarlo como las veces anteriores y que sobre todo, directa e indirectamente el mismo era el causante de aquel sufrimiento. – Prométeme que no harás ninguna estupidez… - Acaricio nuevamente la mejilla del mayor. House cerró los ojos y Wilson esbozo una sonrisa como pudo. – Te amo. - Y ya sin fuerzas y sin poder evitarlo aflojo el agarre mientras su ojos se cerraban lentamente. El mayor quedo estático. Sintió el último roce de aquella mano ajena, aquellas últimas palabras. La mano del otro se deslizo lentamente de la suya, sin vida y callo a un lado de su cuerpo y ahí fue cuando House volvió en si.

- W... Wil… Wilson… - No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero tras las palabras del castaño, sus ojos se habían humedecido. Las lágrimas se habían aglomerado en sus ojos y las más rebeldes se habían deslizado por sus mejillas sin esperar ningún permiso. La vista comenzaba a empañársele y la voz apenas y le salía. La tristeza, la ira y la frustración lo recorrían. Hacían temblar su cuerpo junto con sus leves sollozos. – Wilson... Wilson… - Lo seguía llamando a pesar de que este ya no le respondería. Se aferraba a el como un niño pequeño que no quiere desprenderse de su juguete o manta favorita o que teme alejarse de sus padres para ir al jardín por primera vez. Se sentía indefenso y profundamente vacío. – No me dejes… No quiero volver a estar solo… Lo prometiste… - Su voz era apenas un susurro débil y entre cortado.

No hacía mucho que Foreman junto con Chase y dos enfermeros habían llegado al lugar. Se toparon al sujeto que disparo el arma corriendo, al cual apresaron tras escuchar el grito de ayuda de House. Llegaron a la puerta del salón pero ninguno se atrevió a entrar. Ya habían examinado con rapidez la situación y era más que evidente que Wilson no se salvaría. Uno de los enfermeros quiso entrar a ayudar cuando el oncólogo aun estaba conciente, pero el ahora director del hospital se lo impidió. Quería darle a Wilson la oportunidad de despedirse de House, así como se la habían dado a Amber años atrás. Pasado un momento de que el castaño hubiese fallecido, el moreno se aproximó al nefrólogo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Este se aparto y se puso de pie, dejando al otro recostado en el suelo ya sin nada que hacer. No le dedico la mirada al neurólogo y salio de ahí, ignorando también a Chase y los otros. En el pastillo se topo con algunas enfermeras y doctores que lo veían preocupados al ver su ropa llena de sangre y sentado en una banca, custodiado por dos guardias de seguridad del hospital, estaba el agresor. House se abalanzo hacia el pero los guardias lo sostuvieron, con gran esfuerzo, para evitar otro desastre.

- Mataste a la persona equivocada imbecil! Yo soy House! – Se intentaba safar del agarre de los dos hombres para alcanzar al hombre que lo veía desde la banca entre sorprendido por el error y satisfecho de todos modos. – Yo soy House! – Logro safarse y le dio un par de puñetazos en la cara al otro antes de que los guardias lo apartaran nuevamente, esta vez con la ayuda de Foreman también. Este contenía al mayor mientras los otros dos tomaban a aquel hombre que ahora tenía la cara ensangrentada, para llevárselo. – Puede que me halla equivocado. Pero mírate, tu ya estas muerto. – Esbozo media sonrisa sádica mientras se lo llevaban y House tomaba su propio camino fuera del hospital. El moreno intento seguirlo pero el nefrólogo se lo impidió, lo aparto de el, le dijo que lo dejara en paz y se largara. Le dijo que no necesitaba a nadie y se marcho.

No asistió al funeral de aquella persona tan importante para el. No estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todas las personas que querían y estimaban a Wilson, dándole a el sus pésames y llorando. No quería tener más contacto con las demás personas a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario. Se cerro más en si mismo, dejo de preocuparse por su propia salud, comenzó a ser más acido de lo que ya era con todos los demás. No importaba si los conocía o no, o si estaban intentando ayudarlo o no. Poco a poco sus amigos o al menos aquellas personas que así se consideraban, dejaron de intentar ayudarlo. No tenía más remedio, House ya no quería ayuda, no quería la compasión de nadie ya no quería seguir con su vida, pero tampoco tenía el valor para quitarsela.

Lo único que hacía era ir a trabajar, sin ánimos, porque ya ni para eso tenía las fuerzas suficientes, ni para ir a hacer aquello que más disfrutaba. Y embriagarse o drogarse en su departamento. Cuando por las noches los recuerdos se hacían más difíciles de cargar, destapaba una botella de Whisky y un frasco de Vicodin. Rara vez iba a un bar, había llegado a odiar rodearse de gente. Pero aquella noche lo hizo.

Se cumplían cuatro meses de la muerte de Wilson y volvía en su motocicleta, con un nivel un poco mayor al permitido de alcohol en la sangre. Sin ser demasiado conciente había ido al cementerio, se había bajado de la moto y había caminado hasta estar frente a la lapida que rezaba "James Evan Wilson". Estaba solo, no había nadie en kilómetros a la redonda, era ya muy tarde y llovía torrencialmente.

- Te odio. – No era cierto. Pero la frustración y el dolor de su perdida lo estaba matando, amarlo tanto lo estaba matando. Bajo la cabeza viendo la lapida y hablo por lo bajo, como si no quisiera molestar a alguien. – Eres un idiota… Se suponía que esa bala iría para mi! – Comenzó a levantar el tono de su voz. – No tenías que morir! No debiste interponerte! No debiste… – La voz comenzaba a flaquearle un poco, al igual que sus piernas, haciéndolo desplomarse de rodillas sobre la tierra lodosa a causa de la lluvia. – Tú y tu estúpido complejo de héroe… Tu estúpida necesidad de ayudar… De ayudarme… -Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con la lluvia.- ¿Por qué demonios insistías tanto en ayudarme… En hacerme feliz?... Si jamás te hubiese dejado hacerlo, ahora no estarías muerto y yo si. Maldición! Yo tendría que estar muerto! –Le dio un par de golpes a la tierra y recargo su frente contra la fría piedra de la lapida.- Los miserables como yo son los que deben morir así…

- La autocompasión no te queda, sabes? – Aquella voz tan familiar y que tanto anhelaba oír, sonó a su espalda y lo tomo completamente por sorpresa. House abrió ampliamente los ojos y volteo de a poco para encontrar tras de sí y de pie, brindándole una sonrisa como las que solía dedicarle, a la persona que tanto amaba y que tanto extrañaba.

House sin poder creerlo, se dejo caer hacia atrás, quedando sentado en el suelo y recargado en la lapida a su espalda. -…Wilson…- Lo llamo en un susurro apenas audible creyendo que había perdido la cabeza.

El menor dejo salir un suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, decepcionado. – Creí que habíamos hecho una promesa. – House lo miro confuso sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo. – Me prometiste no hacer estupideces y entre ellas entra el hecho de dejarte a ti mismo a la deriva. –Tanto su voz como su mirada reflejaban preocupación.

- Te extraño. – Fue directo al grano, típico de él, o al menos eso pensó el castaño.

- Yo también te extraño House, pero no puedes dejarte morir solo por eso ¿Entiendes? –Se puso de cuclillas junto a el

- ¿Y que se supone que haga? Que continúe con mi vida como si nada hubiese pasado! – Nuevamente estaba alzando el tono de la vos.- No me pidas que haga tal cosa, porque no puedo. –Presionaba sus puños con fuerza.

- No… - Colocaba una de sus manos sobre la del otro.- No pido que sigas con tu vida como si yo nunca hubiese interferido en ella. Solo te pido que sigas con tu vida como debes y no así. –Llevaba su mano a la mejilla del otro como la última vez y la acariciaba.

- Prométeme que sea lo que sea que allá del otro lado, me esperaras. – Miro fijo al otro, con determinación. Con aquel brillo que sus ojos creían haber perdido.

- Te lo prometo. – Sonrío, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y se acerco para darle un beso, un simple roce de labios tras el cual se desvaneció así como había aparecido.

Jamás hablo con nadie al respecto de lo ocurrido aquella noche en el cementerio, pero si desde entonces cambio su comportamiento. Volvió a ser el cabrón que era antes, comenzó a relacionarse nuevamente con los miembros del equipo, pero no dejo de fastidiarlos y hacerles la vida imposible tampoco. Después de todo, así era House. Dejo de embriagarse y drogarse como lo hacía últimamente. Había regresado a ser lo que era, como se lo había prometido a Wilson, hasta el día que volvieron a encontrarse.

- Te dije que cumpliría con mi promesa y me alegra que tu cumplieras con la tuya – Le dedico una amplia sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano.

- ¿De cual de todas hablas? – Tomo la mano del otro, sonriendo y enarco una ceja.-

- De mi promesa con respecto a jamás dejarte. Te prometí siempre estar a tu lado y así lo are.

- Gracias… Te amo. – Sonrío y lo siguió a donde fuese que tuvieran que ir, lo harían juntos.


End file.
